


The rain washes the past away and the fire warms us up

by ChipperChemical



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: "the water floats? marvellous.", Fluff, Gen, I just want them to be happy, Rainy Days, Seam uses he/him pronouns, angst if you squint, fellas is it gay to have in-depth conversations about your self-esteem and abandonment issues?, i want to write something about they/them seam..... later, jevil doesn't understand science and he loves it, jevil practises healthy coping mechanisms: the musical, many of my headcanons show in this one lads, maybe... i love them, seam's button eye lives in my mind rent-free, they talk ...., this is my second seam and jevil wip about rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChipperChemical/pseuds/ChipperChemical
Summary: Pluviophile (noun):A lover of rain; someone who finds joy and peace of mind during rainy days.Jevil sees rain for the first time in centuries and has as much fun as you'd expect. Luckily, Seam is always there to dry him up.
Relationships: Jevil & Seam (Deltarune)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The rain washes the past away and the fire warms us up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesalsagamer396](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalsagamer396/gifts).



> First published fic of these two :D  
> Emotional support jokers
> 
> Thank you to thesalsagamer396 for writing really cool deltarune fanfiction, here's a fic to show my appreciation :D

The world was full of darkners who understood rain more than Jevil.

“You’re bound to fall ill.” Seam warned, leaning against his storefront counter and watching fondly as Jevil splashed about in the puddles. Storms had been brewing for a few hours now, so it was no surprise that the little jester would notice the pouring rain and immediately snatch the opportunity for more fun, especially since he was locked away for so long: the feeling of real rain must’ve been so unfamiliar. That last thought left a bitter taste in Seam’s mouth which he made a point of ignoring.

“UEE HEE HEE!” Jevil exclaimed, kicking a puddle harshly and watching the water splash up before falling again with amazement, “THIS BODY CANNOT BE KILLED!”

“No, but it can be damaged, and it can certainly suffer from sickness.” Pushing himself to his feet steadily, Seam headed to the trapdoor in the counter and pulled it up, stepping to the other side. However, he didn’t leave the shelter, instead standing in the doorway, “Come inside.”

“BUT SEAM, SEAM!” Jevil whined, looking at Seam with his most puppy-dog expression: of course, Seam had seen it time and time again, so the attempt was somewhat futile, “OH HOW I LOVE TO PLAY IN THIS RAINFALL! SUCH JOY, JOY!”

“You’ve played in the rain enough.” Seam reasoned, his button eye spinning a moment, “I can light a fire. We can relax.”

Hesitating for a moment, Jevil stood still — well, as still as someone like Jevil could get — and looked to the sky, watching the water fall from the clouds. He was never sure how the storms actually formed, since there was no sunlight to evaporate the water like they had in the light world, but he didn’t dwell on it at all, not one for science or geography. Such is the way of the jester. Looking back at Seam’s warm expression, he sighed somewhat disappointedly and trudged to the store, but not before kicking up one last puddle on his way.

“Come on. You must be cold. Put on some dry clothes.”

“I AM TAKING ONE OF YOUR JACKETS, JACKETS. IT SHALL KEEP ME MUCH WARMER.” Jevil shot Seam a beaming grin before rushing through the back door which led to the house. Smiling contently after him, Seam followed, heading to the cosy living room and relaxing on one of the patchwork couches, wrapping his bandaged tail around himself and closing whatever was left of his eyes. It didn’t take long for the joker to join him, dressed in a drier version of his usual outfit and, as promised, an oversized jacket which dragged along the floor with every step.

“Do you need me to buy you one in your size?” Seam chuckled, blinking his eye open and studying Jevil’s large grin. Wordlessly, he held his arms out, the same way he used to every night when he was the Court Magician. They never did hire another one of those, did they? 

“NO, NO! YOURS ARE BEYOND COMFORTABLE, SEAM, SEAM!” Jevil replied cheerfully, climbing into Seam’s arms and curling on his lap like a strange clown-cat. Seam let himself smile at it, “NOW! YOUR MAGIC!”

“Ah, right.” The shopkeep recalled, gesturing casually to the fireplace and watching as a sliver of fire shot straight from his paw to the wood, lighting it ablaze immediately. Jevil clapped excitedly, his tail swinging.

“BRAVO, BRAVO! WHAT A PERFORMANCE!” The joker cheered, before giggling at his own antics and settling back down on Seam, “I DID MISS YOUR TRICKS...”

“You needn’t miss them anymore. I can perform as many ‘tricks’ as you’d like.” Seam assured, taking Jevil’s hat off and setting it on the coffee table, in favour of occupying himself by messing with Jevil’s hair. It had always been soft and fluffy, a snowy white in colour with flecks of black and red, and Seam loved it. The texture reminded him of the various fabrics that he collected.

“YIPEE! YIPEE!” Jevil cheered, his whole body bouncing with energetic excitement, “SO MANY TRICKS! WE SHALL PERFORM TO NO-ONE BUT OURSELVES, OURSELVES!”

“Ha ha, yeah… Won’t be quite the same as royal performances, but it’ll be fun. Perhaps.” Seam agreed, leaning back to nestle himself in the corner between the back of the couch and the arm, Jevil still practically laying on him comfortably. Looking down at the jester, Seam noticed the wavering grin on his face and frowned to himself, eyebrows knitting together (haha, knitting. He’d have to write that one down for Jevil.), “Are you alright?”

“DO YOU MISS OUR PERFORMANCES, SEAM?” Seam blinked, taken aback but not letting it show. Of course, Jevil noticed it anyway, but that was besides the point, “FOR THE KINGS, THE KINGS.”

“Hum..” Seam paused in thought, something he rarely did, gaze drifting to the ceiling, “I suppose not. I’ve left that life behind me now.”

“ _Yes, yes..._ ” It didn’t exactly require an agreement but Jevil nodded anyway, his voice gentler for a moment before returning, “I UNDERSTAND YOU, SEAM.”

“Do you miss them?”

“...”

“Ah.”

“THE KINGS WERE THE BEST AUDIENCE I’VE EVER HAD, HAD. THEY MADE ME FEEL HAPPY, HAPPY.” Jevil smiled, a hint of sorrow in his playful grin, “THEY MADE ME FEEL LIKE… LIKE I COULD DO ANYTHING.”

Seam hummed at this unreadably, which Jevil took as an invitation to continue, “I COULD ALWAYS DO EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING. THEY JUST MADE ME FEEL LIKE IT, LIKE IT.”

“Then you went away and…” Seam trailed off, the unspoken agreement to not bring up the Carousel settling on them. For a while, they simply sat, blanketed by the crackling flames of the fire, until Jevil piped up once again — he never did like the quiet.

“BUT NOW I’M WITH YOU AGAIN, SEAM, SEAM! AND I AM SO JOYOUS!” He exclaimed, sitting up slightly and turning his head to look Seam in the button.

“I missed you too, Jevil.” Seam smiled slightly, nothing but affection in his plush expression. Giggling childishly, Jevil reached forward, cupping both of Seam’s cheeks in gloved hands and pushing them lightly. Seam sighed. “I didn’t miss this though.”

“I DID! YOU’RE SO SOFT, SOFT, PLUSH, PLUSH!”

Instead of replying, Seam just spun his button in an eyeroll and smiled softly. Jevil had always loved physical contact, and Seam’s fluff and cotton only fuelled that, not that he was complaining, of course; the touch made him feel cared for, like he mattered beyond his spells and wares. After squishing the plush’s cheeks a little more, Jevil hummed, reaching up to pet his ears, his grin growing at the low purring which came from Seam. 

“As if you wouldn’t be happy if I pet behind your ears.” Seam grumbled with faux-annoyance, taking Jevil’s wrists and prying his hands away from his head, much to the joker’s protest, “Hypocrite.”

“UEE HEE HEE! MAYBE I AM!” Grinning mischievously, Jevil stared Seam in the eye for a moment longer before giggling and taking his hands back, settling to just lay down on the cat again (quite a convenient pillow, if he said so himself) and relax, keeping one eye open to watch Seam.

“I DON’T KNOW IF IT WAS TRULY THE KINGS WHO I MISSED, MISSED.” Jevil admitted, looking down with his open eye as soon as he felt Seam’s gaze on him. He opened his mouth as if to continue, but no sound came out.

“Who was it then?” Seam prompted. It wasn’t often that the duo spoke about their emotions, nor their pasts, but things were different now. In an unchanging world, things had become different. He needed to remember that.

“I missed you, you, Seam.” Jevil’s tone quietened once again, and Seam only smiled his crooked smile down at the imp. Of course. _Of course._

“I’ve missed you too, Jevil.”

The rain continued to pour outside, but the fire kept them both warm.

**Author's Note:**

> "The Campfire Song Song from Spongebob but it's Jevil talking about Seam's fire magic." I say into the mic.
> 
> The crowd boos. I begin to walk off in shame, when a voice speaks and commands silence from the room.
> 
> "He's right," They say. I look for the owner of the voice. There in the 3rd row stands: Jevil.


End file.
